


The Guy In Your Room

by anyrei, mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Lot of Angel Sex, Also No Homophobic Dean in This, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, But They’re Both Happy for Cas, Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Dean Plays the Role of Best Friend, Exhibitionism, Grace use, If Mildly Annoyed, M/M, Minimal Prep, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sam and Dean Need All the Brain Bleach, Sex EVERYWHERE, Sex on Furniture, Sex on the Hood of the Impala, Sort Of, Supportive Dean, Top Inias, Wall Sex, We Subscribe to the Dan Levy Philosophy of No Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Did you know that angels fuck like rabbits? Yeah? Well, Dean didn’t know that. No, not until his best friend ended up running into an old friend from Heaven. Although, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Probably can’t get more sexually repressed than an angel.[If you read this anywhere but Ao3, you've been duped! Had! Swindled! This beast is free on Ao3]
Relationships: Castiel/Inias (Supernatural)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: The AnyRock Collection





	The Guy In Your Room

**Author's Note:**

> Frankie here: Fuck, I think we wrote this before Jack existed. I can’t remember. Lolol. Again, one of the many fics that have been waiting in the wings to finish editing. :D Anyway, we’ve brought enough of you down into the IniCas pairing tunnel of love with us, we figured you might enjoy this. <3<3<3
> 
> P.S. All the love, hugs, squishes, and cuddles to our amazing Beta Duo, R2, the incomparable [Eyes_of_a_Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy/pseuds/Eyes_of_a_Tragedy) and [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas). Thank you for your awesome sauce and love. 
> 
> P.P.S. You can follow us on our joint tumblr [here](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)! Or follow us on Twitter (anyrei | @anyrei); (mugglerock | @_mugglerock)

**The Guy in Your Room**

They had successfully taken out an entire nest’s worth of vamps, and without the damn help of a certain angel, he might add. Cas had been busy, “doing research,” which was code for, “leave me the hell alone, humans.” 

Not that that mattered. Dean was high on an adrenaline rush, and Sam was bitching out on him, because he’s  _ tired.  _ Dean rolled his eyes as he made his way to the rooms. 

Considering Cas had bailed, the least he could do was share a celebratory beer or two with Dean. When he reached Cas’s door, he heard weird sounds. Like maybe Cas was in pain.

Without missing a beat, Dean withdrew his Sig and slammed open the door, gun poised and aimed at whatever was hurting his best friend.

All the air left his lungs at the sight he was greeted with. Cas was pinned naked against the wall opposite of him, his legs wrapped around the hips of another butt ass naked dude, who was holding Cas against it while clearly balls deep in his friend. Cas's eyes met his, red tinged cheeks and parted lips, his hair wild and eyes glazed over with lust before they turned wide. He visibly swallowed and the dude stopped fucking him, looking over his shoulder at Dean with a confused and annoyed expression. 

“The fuck is going on?” Dean hated how high his voice got.

The guy looked even more annoyed. "You're interrupting us. Leave."

Cas looked away from Dean, his cheeks colored; he seemed embarrassed.

Dean scoffed. “How about you get your slimy paws off my friend before I shoot you in the fucking dick?”

The guy slowly let go of Cas, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there in that moment. "Dean," he breathed out. "Please, can you leave us alone?"

_ Unfrigginbelievable.  _ Dean scoffed and waved dramatically. “Fine. Good to know sex was more important than us,” he spat as he stormed out of the room and towards the library.

Fuck beer. This called for the hard stuff.

After the second glass of whiskey, he could hear footsteps. Cas stepped into the library – alone – with a sheepish expression on his face as he moved to sit across from Dean. "I'm sorry you... you're not less important than sex. I don't want you to think that."

Dean sighed. Maybe he overreacted. Or maybe the whiskey was kicking in. “No, look, I was… I was shocked.”

Cas looked down at the table. "Me too. I didn't expect you to be home so early. Usually he leaves pretty much after… afterwards."

Dean shook his head. “Who  _ is _ that guy?”

"His name is Inias. He is… um… my… He is an angel," Cas replied reluctantly, still not looking at Dean.

“That guy was a friggin’ angel?” Dean was suddenly in a  _ Twilight Zone  _ episode. One produced by Skin-e-Max.

"Yes, we were in the same garrison for a very long time. I thought he was dead, but then I met him again a few weeks ago." Cas looked up then, bright blue eyes shining with embarrassment. "I always liked him a lot."

_**Four weeks ago, Plain, Washington** _

Cas couldn't believe his eyes when he found Inias in an abandoned warehouse, hunting the same creature he had been hunting. The Grigori laid dead at their feet when Cas walked up to the other angel, touching his cheek in disbelief. "Inias."

“Castiel!” Inias gasped and braced his hand on Cas’s forearm.

Cas couldn't hold himself back. It had been way too long since the last time he met one of his kind. But it wasn’t just that; a friend and an angel he had always liked. He pulled Inias into his arms and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again. I thought you were dead."

Inias was a little stiff, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around Cas. After he drew back he looked Cas over. “What are you doing here?”

"I was working a case." He grinned proudly. "I'm a hunter now. Like Dean and Sam Winchester." He retracted his arms from his friend and looked at the corpse of the Grigori. "What about you?"

“You need to leave,” Inias murmured as he looked up. “If they find you here, they’ll…” He flashed Cas a pointed look. “You should go.”

Cas shook his head. “No… I just… Can you…” He had just found Inias again and he longed to talk to another angel, especially one he once called his friend. He had no idea if Inias still saw him that way though. He could only hope. “I have a motel room on Sixth Street. Would you meet me there? I just… I just want to talk to you. We haven’t seen each other in a long time.”

Inias sighed as he looked around again. “What room number?”

“Seven,” Cas replied with a quick smile. “I hope I’ll see you there.” He didn’t want Inias to worry more, so he quickly nodded at him and left the building, returning to his car. The drive back felt like it was taking forever, but he knew it was just due to his excitement and hope about talking to Inias. They hadn’t seen each other in over five years, and back in Heaven, before Cas met Dean, they had always been very close.

He sat down on his bed when he arrived at his room, feeling nervous for some reason. His gaze focused on the clock on the wall. Now he just had to wait and hope Inias would visit him.

After staring at the clock for thirty seven minutes, there was a familiar flap of wings as Inias appeared in front of him, hair slightly ruffled, appearing a little frantic. “You need to leave this place. They sensed your essence on the Grigori. Grab your things; I’ll take you where you need to go.”

Cas only had a lightly packed duffel bag. He grabbed it and held out his hand for Inias to take. He didn't want to take him to the bunker  – Dean and Sam would ask too many questions. "Plain, Washington. There is a nice motel near a lake." He had visited it a long time ago when he still had wings.

Inias nodded and suddenly they were transported to the dirt road in front of a rustic, aged motel. Inias looked up at the sign. “Is this right?”

Friendly Moose Motel. "Yes. I'll get us a room. Thank you for bringing me here." He touched Inias's shoulder. "And for coming with me."

Inias seemed reticent. “I can’t stay.”

Cas shook his head slightly. "Please, Inias. I… I've missed talking to you. I have missed you." 

“We’re to bring you in if we see you. I’m committing crimes against Heaven by facilitating your escape.”

Cas knew what this meant for Inias; and the fact that they were standing in front of the motel, talking, showed him that Inias hadn't forgotten their friendship. Something he was eternally grateful for. "I could ward the room. You could visit me in secret."

Inias looked around again before he nodded. “I’ll return in an hour.” Without waiting for an answer, he disappeared.

Cas quickly got a room and started drawing sigils with chalk on the walls that would hide them from all the angels in existence. He used the same sigils that had been used in the bunker, knowing that they worked perfectly. He wished he could take Inias there, but the risk was too high. Cas hadn't seen him in years, and he had no idea if Inias had changed. He seemed harder than back then, but he wasn't sure if that had just been due to his concern about getting caught with Cas.

Cas also didn't know if Dean and Sam would be happy if he brought angels back home.

The hour seemed to take forever, and Cas used the time to reminisce about Inias and their conversations. How they had always been close, touching each other. The other angels had made fun of them for being so close, but it had never bothered him. 

When he finally heard the flapping of wings, he couldn't stop himself from immediately rushing towards Inias, pulling him into his arms again. "Thank you.”

“Hello, Castiel,” Inias murmured as he wrapped his arms around him.

Cas pressed closer, burying his nose against his shoulder. "Inias." He could almost smell the serenity of Heaven on Inias's skin. "I'm so happy to see you again. How have you been?" he asked as he reluctantly pulled back to look at him, then guided Inias to the bed so they could sit down next to each other.

Inias gently cupped Cas’s cheek. “Your vessel has aged.” His thumb gently started caressing Cas’s cheek. “It suits you.”

His heart skipped a few beats with Inias's touch and words. He couldn’t help but smile. “I… I’m glad you like it. My power hadn’t been stable enough to concentrate on preserving this body in all those years.” He leaned into his hand, not ready to let go of the contact. “You still look as handsome as I remember.”

“My vessel, you mean,” he corrected.

"Yes, that too." Cas chuckled thinking back on their time together in Heaven. Even before Inias had this vessel, he was beautiful. Cas knew he wasn't the only angel who thought that. "I know meeting me is dangerous for you… I… still consider you one of my closest friends, though. I want you to know that.”

Inias gave him a sad smile. “I wish things were different.”

“Me too. I miss Heaven.” He looked away. “A lot. I miss talking to other angels, hearing you all in my head without getting a headache.” When he looked up again, gazing into Inias’s beautiful eyes, he sighed deeply. “I miss you very much.”

“It has been far too long.” Inias sighed before he finally drew back from Cas. “I really shouldn’t spend too much time away. They’ll get suspicious.”

Cas grabbed Inias's wrist to stop him. "Just a little bit longer? I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again after this... I wish..." He shook his head and let go of Inias's hands. "You're right. I'm sorry for being selfish. I don't want you to get in any trouble."

“What do you wish, Castiel?” Inias’s voice was hard, demanding. It appeared that time had changed his friend’s softness.

Cas swallowed, trying to hold his gaze. "I want to keep seeing you."

Inias sighed. “That will be dangerous for both of us.”

"Would you do it anyway?" Cas knew he was begging, but he couldn't let go of Inias. They were sitting so close and Cas nudged his nose against Inias's palm. "Please?"

“My affection for you is inconvenient,” Inias murmured as he let out a soft sigh.

Cas's heart skipped again. Happiness spread in his heart, hearing that Inias still held affection for him. "You know how good I am at hiding. I can shield us from Heaven's eyes."

“And how should we bide our time together?” Inias asked, hesitant yet curious.

Cas knew what he wanted. He needed to be physically close to Inias. But he had no idea if Inias would be open to that. "H–have you ever kissed someone?"

The way he tilted his head and quirked his brow was answer enough. “For what purpose?”

“It feels good.” Cas leaned closer, slipping his arm around Inias’s waist. “Intimate and we could be very close. Do you want me to show you?”

Inias visibly swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in an almost endearing way, before he finally nodded. “Yes.”

Cas touched Inias's cheek with his other hand, slowly leaning in as he let his lips hover over Inias's. His heart was beating loudly in a rhythm he hadn't felt before. It was exciting and beautiful. Also a little terrifying. When he closed the gap, his lips met softness, warmth, and security. Something he yearned for so desperately that it left him wanting for more. His tongue touched Inias’s lip before he carefully pushed inside, wanting to taste the other angel, learning how close they could become.

He swallowed the gasp that escaped Inias’s lips before the other angel became a whirlwind. Inias’s hands were in his hair, pulling Cas impossibly close as he kissed back. 

And Cas let him. He crawled into Inias’s lap to get closer, moaning when he felt the way Inias’s body reacted to their deepened kisses.

Inias’s left hand slid from Cas’s hair, down his back, before cupping his ass. His strong fingers curled in, a firm and demanding grasp. 

Cas gasped and licked over Inias's lips. "Yes... please." He needed more and felt weak in the knees from the animalistic way Inias was grabbing him. "I want to feel you. Inside of me."

“How?” Inias groaned as he started pressing heated kisses along Cas’s jaw and down his pulsepoint.

"We should undress. And then I'll show you," Cas explained with an ardent groan. "Feels so good, what you're doing to me. I want to be yours, Inias."

Inias nodded, deftly pulling Cas’s tie loose. “Is this what they call arousal?”

"Yes, I can feel your erection against me already. Do you want to have sex with me?" he asked with a low moan, quickly opening the buttons on Inias's shirt.

“Sexual intercourse?” Inias groaned as he pulled Cas’s shirt off. 

"Yes, like humans do," Cas replied, pulling Inias's shirt down his arms before freeing him from the fabric. The shirt landed next to the bed when Cas's fingers continued undressing the other angel, quickly opening his pants.

Without hesitation, Inias lifted his hips to make it easier for Cas to pull them down and off. Inias then looked down at his tented boxer shorts. “I believe my body is so inclined."

Cas wrapped his fingers around Inias's erection and stroked it over the fabric. "Yes, mine too. I can't wait to feel you."

That was met with a deep groan. “Do that again,” he almost growled.

He massaged that impressive erection again before he slipped his hand into Inias’s underwear, now no longer impeded by the fabric between them. "It feels a lot better without clothes."

“Oh, Castiel…” Inias gasped as he bucked up, practically fucking Cas’s fist.

Cas slid off of Inias's lap to get rid of his own pants and boxer shorts with one hand, teasing Inias's erection with the other. As he proceeded to pull down Inias's underwear, and so his arm wouldn't be at a weird angle, Cas bent over to lick over the head, his tongue joining his fingers in teasing Inias's hard and thick erection.

Inias was reverting to grunts and growls as his hand twisted into Cas’s hair, a tight grip as he thrust forward. 

It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Cas couldn't get enough of it. "Let me give you something that will feel even better." He licked over his fingers to make them wet before he spread the saliva around his hole. He knew it wasn't enough, but he didn't have any lube, and he needed to feel Inias inside of him. Hoping that if Inias experienced sex like this, he would come back to Cas.

The way Inias’s eyes darkened caused a shiver to course down Cas’s spine. Lust blown pupils were hyper focused on Cas’s hand. “Damn,” he breathed out.

He had never heard Inias curse before and it was doing things to him. He groaned as he slipped on Inias's lap, spreading his cheeks with his hand before he lowered down onto Inias’s erection. Cas tried to relax when he felt the blunt head at his hole. Breathing hard, biting down on his lower lip he sank down, letting Inias breach the muscle and slide into his tight channel. It hurt, but he had enough grace left to tone it down until only the pleasure of being filled was left. 

Inias let out a sharp gasp, turned growl, as he yanked Cas in for a fierce kiss. His grip was strong as one hand clutched the meat of Cas’s hip to guide him down, while the other was braced at his neck. The warmth of his palm against his pulse point, a firm commanding grip. It was intoxicating.

"Yes," Cas breathed out in between heated kisses. "Now move; please take me."

That was met with a firm nod as he slowly started arching up, a slow, torturously slow and delicious pace as Inias started to find his rhythm. His gaze was set between them, watching as Cas’s hole swallowed Inias’s hard cock.

"Uh, yes." Cas hummed and pressed his forehead against Inias's. This was exactly what he needed. To be close to another angel. To feel him this way. But not any angel. Inias had always been his weakness, and feeling him like this, taking him apart with lust, he knew he wouldn't get enough. It was addicting. 

Inias grunted as he started thrusting up a little faster. “Is…” His gaze never broke from watching where they were joined. “Is this what you do with your humans? Is this why you fell?” The question was punctuated by lust driven groans, each time he was fully seated in Cas.

"No, you're the first to take me," Cas gasped and kissed Inias's forehead. "Do you like it?"

“Yes,” Inias growled as he gripped Cas and quickly flipped him onto his back. Without breaking contact, Inias shifted, hunched over Cas’s form as his hips started fucking forward, a furious and erratic pace, so fast that his disrhythm didn’t make a damn bit of difference. The angle he bent Cas in meant every quick, deep thrust slammed against his prostate.

"Oh, fuck," Cas cried out. "I'm going to come. Fuck me harder. Make me yours, please."

Inias started slamming into him, hips pistoning like he had one objective, to fuck Cas’s brains out. Heated exhales against Cas’s neck made him hot and cold at the same time, Inias letting out soft grunts, as though he regressed to his vessel’s base instincts. Cas was split on the angel’s cock, somehow getting deeper with each new, harder thrust.

He gasped when his body gave in and he shot his seed all over his own stomach and chest, coming with a cry and Inias's name on his lips.

That didn’t slow Inias down; in fact, it sped him up, furiously fucking Cas through his orgasm. That little bundle of nerves on fire from the sheer overstimulation, as Inias kept fucking, harder and faster until suddenly he gasped. Inias sank his teeth into Cas’s shoulder as his hips stilled and he came inside of him.

His come was soothing the slight pain inside of his used channel. He sighed at feeling the pulses of come filling him, the way Inias's teeth had marked his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around Inias, wishing he never had to let go, as he turned his head and drew him into a deep kiss.

Inias returned the kiss, at a much more leisurely pace, while still a little desperate.

Cas sighed against his lips, a hum sounding like Inias's name. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Inias nodded against his lips before he looked up, eyes closing. He was clearly listening to angel radio. He sighed and pulled out of Cas, determinedly gathering his clothes. “I need to go.”

His chest hurt although he knew this moment was coming. "Tell me that I will see you again."

Inias handed Cas his cell phone as he yanked on his pants. “Put your number in my phone. If I can get away, I’ll text you.”

The hurt in his chest was gone and he nodded with a smile, quickly typing in his number and saving it. “I hope it will be soon.”

Inias didn’t respond, focusing on buttoning his shirt before he draped his jacket over his forearm. He gave Cas an unsure, weirdly serious smile. “You take care of yourself, Castiel.”

He had no idea why his heart hurt again. He nodded softly. "You too, Inias. Be careful out there."

Inias nodded, reticent for a moment before he bent over to press a kiss to Cas’s cheek. The warmth was gone as quickly as it came, and Inias was gone with a flap of his wings.

It was then that Cas realized he was stuck in Plain, Washington. He sighed and started to dress himself before he finally grabbed his phone and called Dean.

When Dean answered in his usual gruff voice, he felt relieved, but also embarrassed. "Hello, Dean. Um, can you… come and get me? I’m stranded without my car.”

That was met with half laugh, half groan. “Cas, when are you gonna stop following creatures on foot for miles?”

He had no intention of correcting Dean if he assumed that was what he did. "I'm sorry, um, can you... get me?"

“Yeah, buddy. Where are you? Are you able to text me the coordinates?”

“I’m in Plain…. Washington.”

“You’re  _ where?” _

**.... :::: :::: ....**

“So, it wasn’t ‘cause you walked several states after a Grigori? I thought that seemed pretty ridiculous, even for you,” Dean muttered as he handed Cas a beer before sitting down again. 

Cas shook his head slightly. “No. I’m sorry I pulled you into my problems. And that I lied to you. I just… I didn’t know how to explain myself.”

Dean shrugged as he took a swig of his beer. He kicked his legs up on the table. “I get it, though it  _ was _ pretty shocking. So, what… the last few weeks, everytime you’ve ‘run errands’, you were actually answering a booty call?”

"Yes," Cas confessed, looking down at the table, his cheeks heating. "Although I didn't always run away for errands to answer Inias's texts."

“Dates?” Dean figured after what he walked in on, these two were clearly dating. While he would rather not ever see his best friend getting plowed up against a wall again any time soon, he was happy for the guy. Happy he was finally taking advantage of one of the few perks of being a human. Or in Cas’s case, being stuck with them.

Cas looked heartbroken then. "No, we meet for sex and he leaves right after. Like when we were on that hunt in Oregon. You were sleeping, and we met in the parking lot of the motel."

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “So, he fucks and flees?”

Cas nodded slowly. “It’s dangerous for him to stay with me, but… I wish I could tell him what I feel… But at the same time, I’m afraid he won’t come back if I do. That he won’t want me anymore.”

Unfortunately, Dean was all too familiar with the fuck and flee. Hell, he could probably get a PhD in it. And he knew what the mentality generally was behind it. Too good a fuck to pass up, but not the kinda person you drag to a Vegas twenty-four hour chapel either. Dean sighed. Before he broke the news to Cas, maybe there was a chance Dean was wrong.

Time to investigate. “So, how does it usually go?”

“I could tell you about the night at the motel. It's one of my dearest memories of our encounters."

_**Three week ago, Baker City, Oregon.** _

It was the second time he had received a text from Inias. It was weird how a few words could make his heart flutter in excitement, making his knees turn into Jell-o. 

It was just a simple, "where are you now?" 

Dean and Sam were sleeping when Cas stealthily left the room and waited at the motel's parking lot. It was very late at night, or to be more precise, early in the morning. There was a dog barking in the distance, but otherwise it was quiet. Cas texted Inias his coordinates and waited, leaning against the motel wall with a smile.

The familiar flap of wings caused him to turn around. Inias looked quite handsome, dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. “Hello, Castiel.”

"Hello, Inias," Cas replied softly, taking in the angel's handsome features. "You look nice."

That was met with a smile before he stepped close, looking around before he gripped Cas’s jacket. “Where’s your room?”

He looked down at Inias's hand. "I don't have one. Dean and Sam are in there."

Inias hummed, it sounded disappointed. “I was hoping we could… spend some time alone,” he purred as he leaned in close. Lips a breath away.

"I want that too," Cas replied breathlessly, feeling desperate to feel Inias's lips. "We're alone out here."

Inias took a look around before walking him to the Impala, crowding him against the vehicle's hood before he dove in for a heated kiss. 

Cas used his palms to brace himself against Dean's car as he moaned and spread his legs for Inias to step between them. He succumbed to the kiss, knowing that Inias could do anything he wanted with him and he would say, "Yes."

After a couple minutes of frantic kisses, Inias’s hands slipped to Cas’s belt and started to unbuckle it. He was rough, insistent as he drew back enough to flip Cas around, now bending him over the hood as he yanked Cas’s pants down just past his ass, just enough for him to reach Cas’s hole. 

Cas tried to stifle his moans as he spread his legs for Inias, lifting his ass up so he would have better access. At any time someone could come out of their room and see them, but Cas didn't care. All he cared about was pleasing Inias.

Inias roughly spread his cheeks and spit on Cas’s hole. A dry digit poked at his rim before it withdrew and returned now slick with saliva. He pressed his finger inside, a quick, rough stretch before Cas heard Inias spit into his palm. In a whirlwind of need, the digit was replaced with the blunt head of Inias’s cock probing his rim.

Cas bit hard on his lower lip. His grace was fluctuating a lot and it was hard for him to suppress pain. He cried out when Inias started pushing. It was almost too much, but he knew he could take it.

Inias gently braced a finger on the nape of Cas’s neck, using his own grace to relax and soothe Cas, enough so Inias easily slipped in halfway. He let out a breathy groan before he slammed in to the hilt.

Cas almost sobbed in relief, the pain ebbing away, making space for the most delicious pleasure of getting filled so deeply. "Inias, yes. Please."

“You feel so good,” Inias growled as he started slamming into him, a vicious pace as he pulled Cas up to bite his earlobe.

Cas cried out, pressing his back against Inias. He was breathing heavily, moaning Inias's name, happy that he had returned to him, still interested. "Inias, I need you," he confessed in between moans. "Need you so much."

Inias grunted in his ear as his furious pace quickened. “Say my name like that again.”

“Inias! Please,” he begged, feeling a strange pull on his heart that spoke of longing and need. He meant it. That he needed Inias. He needed him so much it hurt.

“Castiel,” Inias growled his name as he slammed in even harder. 

Cas cried out as he felt himself coming all over Dean's car. The way Inias had said his name, it had touched something deep inside of him and he knew he was lost. 

Shortly after, Inias’s frantic thrusts stuttered, coming to a stop, with one more deep thrust, filling Cas’s hole. Inias pressed a possessive bite to the area on his neck where  the separation between his vessel and himself was the thinnest.

Cas thought he would black out with the amount of pleasure he was feeling. "Inias," he moaned softly. He wanted to say more. How much this meant to him, but he just couldn't find the words.

After the other angel caught his breath, he drew back and pulled out, tucking his now spent cock into his jeans. “It’s amazing how enjoyable that is.”

Cas turned around with a smile, pulling up his pants. "Yes. I love that you do this with me." He stepped close to him and pulled him into a soft kiss. "This means so much to me."

Inias flashed him a small smile before he looked up at the sky again. He sighed. “I have to go.”

“I hate this,” he murmured, giving Inias a pained look. “But I know you have to.”

“You know how dangerous…” Inias sighed again and gently cupped Cas’s cheek. “Take care of yourself, Castiel.”

"You too, Inias," he replied, leaning into the warmth of his hand. Warmth that turned into coldness when he opened his eyes again and was alone in the parking lot. He sighed, his chest hurting from the separation.

When he turned around, the sight of Dean's car reminded him of what he had done. He quickly pulled out a tissue from his pocket and cleaned up the proof.

It was like it had never happened. But still Cas had his memories. And he was already wishing the next time would be soon. 

**.... :::: :::: ....**

“You fucked on Baby’s hood?” Dean was half tempted to deck his best friend in that moment.

Cas gave him a sheepish look. “I’m very sorry, Dean. I stop thinking when it comes to Inias.”

Dean gave him a pointed look. “Baby’s a lady, and you should apologize to her.”

"I will," Cas replied with a serious tone in his voice. And Dean knew he would do it. 

The angel sighed and looked down at the table. "Sometimes I feel hope that he... that he maybe feels the same. But I'm afraid to ask him. I don't want to risk losing what we have. He is the only connection I have left to Heaven."

From the sounds of it so far, it definitely sounded like the guy was using Cas for sex. Which in and of itself was weird, for an angel to be so into sex. All of it was making his head hurt. “Has he given you any hints he’s into you like that?”

“He is coming back to me?” Cas asked carefully. “Isn’t that a sign?”

Dean really didn’t want to burst the guy’s bubble. Maybe there was a gentle way to break it to him. “I ever tell you about Rhonda Hurley?”

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head.

Man, he hadn’t thought about her for years. She had been a lot of fun. Dean would probably always regret how he treated her. “I was nineteen. It was the longest we stuck around anywhere. Sammy had just started high school, and Dad wanted him to have a stable first year. It had been too late for me…” At least Dean had made peace with that fact. It made sense to let the smart one stick to school.

“Did you love her?” Cas asked with a head tilt.

Dean shook his head. “I was too young, too dumb. We’d moved so much. A girlfriend was the last thing I wanted, needed. She was always up for it, no matter what ungodly hour I called her. Usually after a fucked up hunt. We’d fuck like rabbits, and I would bounce after I came. I never realized why she let me do that to her time and again.”

Cas frowned before he suddenly looked heartbroken. "You think Inias is just using me for sex?"

“I don’t know, man. It’s why I asked if there’s… if there’s been any sign of him returning your feelings.” Dean sighed and pulled out his flask, sliding it over the table to Cas.

Cas wrapped his hands around it, but didn't drink. His thumb rubbed over its surface, he looked like he was miles away. "Maybe," he finally muttered. "The first time I brought him here in my room. We had sex on my bed. It felt different."

“Different how?”

_**Two weeks ago, Lebanon, Kansas** _

Cas had thought long and hard about telling Inias about his room in the bunker. He trusted him. They had sex on multiple occasions now and Inias kept coming back to him. He knew Inias would never betray him. He just felt it. 

So when he texted him the coordinates of his room, sitting on his bed, he felt incredibly excited. This was his room, his home. And if he had sex on his bed with Inias, it would be special.

A flap of wings later, Inias appeared in front of his door. He looked around before he approached Cas. Without missing a beat, he crossed the room and pressed Cas against his mattress before sliding over him, diving in for a needy kiss.

Cas let him, groaning when Inias pushed his wrist over his head and pinned him down. "Inias," he breathed out. "I need to–"

“I know what you need,” Inias growled as he slid one hand to cup Cas’s ever growing erection.

Cas gasped and pawed at Inias’s shirt, pulling it up to feel his skin. "No, I mean yes, but–"

Inias pressed another hungry kiss to his lips before his hands went for Cas’s belt. He swiftly popped it open, his pants being yanked down at a dizzying speed.

Cas wriggled them off and kicked them from the bed, spreading his legs for Inias. "Please... slow down for a moment," he begged.

Inias stopped and stared down at Cas in bemusement. “Have I hurt you?”

“No.” Cas shook his head and tried giving him a smile. “I just wanted to tell you that this is my room. Where I live.”

Inias looked around before he drew back. He let out a soft sigh. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not? I trust you, Inias,” Cas explained, feeling his chest constrict with worry.

“You are more than aware of Heaven’s reach if they suspect I’m disobeying.” Inias sank back on his heels and started pulling his shirt back on.

Cas reached out to his hand to stop him. “Inias stop. This is the safest place on Earth. No one is going to find you or me here. I’ve been hiding here for years and no one knows. And this is a lot safer than a parking space out in the open.”

Inias quirked his brow at him. “You’re misunderstanding me. If they suspect I’ve been fraternizing with you, they have means of eliciting that information from me.”

“Why would they suspect that?” Cas asked slowly before he pulled him closer. “If you ever think you are in danger, you come to me. I’ll always be there for you.”

“They could find  _ you,  _ Castiel!” 

Cas touched Inias’s arm and stroked over it. “You know I’m not afraid of them. I’m just worried about you.”

Inias growled and pushed Cas onto his back, pinning his arms above his head as he hovered over him. “You’re too selfless for your own good.”

Cas's breathing hitched. He really loved when Inias pinned him down like that. "I remember that was something you liked about me."

Instead of responding, he dove in for another kiss, hands fumbling yet determined as he started ripping off Cas’s clothes.

Cas helped him, quickly shedding his clothes before he pulled off Inias’s shirt, letting his hand roam over his body. "I've missed feeling you," he murmured breathlessly.

Inias hummed in agreement as he yanked his pants to his ankles and kicked them off. His now free erection twitching as he crawled between Cas’s legs. He slipped the tip of a digit inside before Cas felt Inias’s grace thrum through him, relaxing his hole.

He pressed his head into the pillow with a low moan, enjoying the feeling of Inias taking him apart. "Feels so good Inias, please. Please, take me. I need you."

Inias spit in his other hand and stroked his cock. “Say it again.”

“I need you, Inias,” Cas repeated, his eyes locking with his. He needed him to know how much he meant it.

Inias slotted himself between Cas’s legs, the head of his cock pressing insistently against his hole. “I like the way you say my name,” he murmured before slamming in.

Cas cried out, a mixture of pain and pleasure overwhelming him before he pulled Inias down into a fervent kiss. "Why?" he asked breathlessly, burying his fingers into his hair.

“Don’t know,” Inias grunted as he bracketed his arms around Cas’s head, hips now pistoning forward, a vicious rhythm, slap mad as he started fucking into Cas.

Cas tried not to be disappointed. Maybe down the road Inias would know. Maybe he would start feeling the same. He just needed to be patient. He knew he should be thankful that Inias was meeting up with him at all. He needed to make this good for him, so he would never change his mind. "Inias," he breathed out. "Harder, please take me harder."

Inias didn’t miss a beat as he lifted Cas into his arms and got off of the bed, setting him on the edge of the nightstand as he started pounding into him again.

The nightstand hit the wall with every thrust, the noise only swallowed by Cas's groans. He knew it would be over quickly and he was already missing Inias, even though he was still there. "Inias, I'm close. Please."

Inias groaned as he fucked into Cas faster, in complete control, before diving in for a kiss.

It was the kiss that tipped Cas over. The way it made his heart jump, how he felt so completely connected to Inias. His groan was muffled by Inias's tongue, sliding over his own as he came in wet, hot stripes all over his stomach.

“Yes,” Inias hissed in pleasure as his thrusts came to a sudden stop, filling Cas as he tried to catch his breath.

Cas touched Inias’s chin so he would look at him before he drew him into a soft kiss. A kiss that turned a little needy with the lingering feeling of his orgasm. He wanted to tell him how he felt, but again, he wasn't brave enough. So Cas just whispered his name against his lips.

Inias hummed in contentment before he drew back, gently carrying Cas to the bed before he finally pulled out and started getting dressed again.

Cas watched him. "I wish... you could stay a little longer."

“You know I shouldn’t,” Inias said quietly.

Cas looked down at the mattress with a sigh. "I know. I just like to have you close. I like feeling you."

Inias gave him a sad smile. “So do I.”

Cas reached out to him and pulled him on the bed, and into a soft kiss before he murmured, "I'm glad."

Inias sighed into the kiss before he drew back. “I really must go.”

“I know… You know now where I live. Come to me whenever you want, okay?” Cas tried to give him a smile, but his heart already ached for him.

Inias nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before he disappeared again.

**.... :::: :::: ....**

Cas looked up at Dean. “I hate how alone I feel every time he leaves. But I don’t know what I should do. I… I have feelings for him and they run deep.”

Dean sighed as he sat back against the chair. “And you’re too scared to ask him outright, in case he doesn’t feel the same?” It wasn’t really a question. Just confirmation.

"Yes." Cas looked down at the table. "I'm not sure how he feels about me. Sometimes this thing between us feels so… fragile." He turned to look at Dean, hoping his friend would have some answers. "I'm not very good at reading signs. What would you do?"

“Make him jealous,” Dean answered simply as he took a swig of his beer.

"Jealous? Why?" Cas leaned forward with a frown. It sounded like Dean had a plan.

Dean pursed his lips. “If he gets jealous, it’s a guarantee he’s got feelings for you.”

That was an interesting idea. "How would I make him jealous?"

“Simple,” Dean said as he leaned forward and braced his hand over Cas’s. “Flirt with someone else in front of him.”

Cas leaned forward on the table, squinting his eyes at Dean. "I see two problems with your plan. One, I'm not good at 'flirting'. And two, he barely stays longer than a minute after sex. How would he see me interact with other people if I can't even make him stay to hold m–"

He pressed his lips to a thin line. He hadn't planned to let his hurt feelings take over, confessing how much he just needed comfort and closeness.

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand. “Next time he texts you, grab me if I’m nearby. I’ll play the part of side piece.”

Cas tilted his head. “What do you mean? Do you want me to pretend that I’m in love with you?”

“Maybe just that you’re into me. But if that’s easier for you to grasp…”

Cas bit down on his lower lip, trying to understand what Dean was saying. "How would I show that to Inias? I can't even show him my feelings for him."

Dean rolled his eyes.  _ Friggin’ angels. _ “You know what? Just follow my lead when the time comes.”

Cas pursed his lips before he nodded, giving him a grateful look. “Thank you, Dean.”

**.... :::: :::: ....**

A few days later he got a text message from Inias, asking if he was available. His heart skipped a few beats as he quickly made his way to Dean, who was in the garage, lying under his car.

"Dean! He just texted me! What should I do?"

Dean smirked up at him. “Text him back.”

Cas took in a deep breath before he nodded quickly. He was excited, but also nervous about this. He hoped Dean was right and it would help him with Inias. He trusted Dean though. He knew more about these things than Cas did. So Cas replied to Inias, telling him he was at home.

The sound of wings flapping behind him caused him to turn around. As Inias started to approach Cas with a small smile, his attention was waylaid by Dean’s voice,

“Babe, can you hand me a wrench?” When he looked over, Dean was shirtless and leaning coolly against the Impala.

“Um, of course,” Cas replied, stunned for a moment, not knowing where to look. He grabbed the wrench from Dean’s tool kit and walked over to Dean, handing it to him with a soft smile. “Here.”

Dean smirked at Cas and gently tugged him closer. “Thanks,” he murmured before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

It was weird being kissed by Dean, but before Cas could analyze it, the kiss was already over. He slowly turned around, wondering about Inias’s reaction.

Inias’s expression was solemn as he looked them over. “I… didn’t realize you two were…”

Dean shrugged. “It’s pretty new. But this guy,” he said as he looped his arm over Cas’s shoulder, “he came in wearing the tightest friggin jeans and shirt, and I just couldn’t help myself.” Dean pressed another kiss to Cas’s lips. “He’s too damn sexy for his own good.”

Cas didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t like the solemn look on Inias’s face, but at the same time it was nice to see that he seemed to care. He slowly moved away from Dean with a shy smile. “You wanted to see me? Should we go to my room?” he asked carefully.

Inias cleared his throat and took a step back. Before he could say anything, Dean slapped Cas’s ass. “This morning wasn’t enough for you?” Dean waggled his eyebrows. “You two have fun.” And he proceeded to continue working on the Impala.

Cas knew he probably seemed embarrassed, but he tried his best to hide it as he guided Inias down the hall, not before he waved at Dean with mouthed, "Thank you."

He closed the door behind them when they arrived at his room, wondering what he should say. "Um, we... um, can still..."

Inias full on frowned. “I didn’t know you were… with other people.”

Cas looked down at the floor, trying to find the right words. "Does it bother you?"

In a whirlwind of movement Inias slammed Cas against the closest wall and started kissing him.

Cas gasped in surprise and Inias used the moment to slip his tongue into his mouth, devouring him. Cas softly pushed at his shoulders, even though he didn’t want him to stop. “Inias, you didn’t answer my question,” he breathed out. “What if Dean asks me to stop seeing you?”

At that Inias growled as he lifted Cas into his arms, “You're  _ mine.” _

Cas groaned when Inias pushed him against the wall, sucking the skin of his throat to leave a bruise, almost like a sign of ownership. He tried to keep his wits, but it was getting more difficult with every second. "But he said he loves me," he gasped, as he felt Inias's teeth at his shoulder.

Inias drew back, holding Cas’s gaze, eyes stormy and determined. “Do you reciprocate?”

Cas shook his head, giving him a pained look. "But he shows me what he feels. I… I don't know what I mean to you." Cas didn't feel brave enough to even breathe.

Inias gently cupped Cas’s cheek. “You mean my risking being expelled from Heaven.”

"I know what you're risking. But that doesn't mean I know what you feel for me. You could only be coming here to… have sex with me."

Inias furrowed his brows and tilted his head. “Do you ‘feel something’ for me?”

Cas swallowed dryly, his heart felt like it was bursting out of his chest, leaving him with an unpleasant memory of a case they had once worked. “Yes,” he whispered simply.

At that, Inias carefully dropped Cas to his feet and took a step back. “I… I see.”

Cas’s heart sank. That wasn’t a good sign. For some reason he started to get angry. “If you don’t feel something for me, why would you be upset if Dean wants me for himself?”

Inias cleared his throat and shook his head. “I… I need to go.”

Cas stepped forward, grabbing Inias’s wrist. “No, please. Inias. Please don’t go. I… I won’t mention it again. I promise.” He couldn’t lose him and he was so afraid Inias wouldn’t come back to him now.

That was met with a soft sigh before he gently pried Cas’s fingers from his wrist and he disappeared before Cas’s eyes.

Cas was frozen to the spot. It took several minutes before he felt a tear falling from his eyes. That was it. Yet another mistake in his long list of mistakes, but this time it had broken his heart. Why had he said anything? He should have been content with what he had. It was more than he deserved. 

He wiped the tear away before he slowly walked back to the garage. Dean was still working on the Impala. “Hello, Dean,” he greeted him solemnly.

Dean seemed to be able to read his expression. He wiped his hands on the rag draped over the Impala’s open hood. “Shit. What happened?”

Cas walked up to him, right in Dean's personal space, hoping he would allow it. He needed the comfort of his best friend. "I told him what I feel for him and he left me."

“Shit, buddy,” Dean murmured as he pulled him in for a hug.

Cas pressed his face against Dean's shoulder. "I don't know what to feel," he confessed. "My heart hurts... but I'm also angry. Mostly at myself. I should have been content with what I had. I lost him."

Dean shook his head, still holding Cas. “Nah, man. He’s the loser in this.”

Cas pressed closer to Dean. "I shouldn't have said anything… I thought… I thought he would like me. He was jealous of you."

“As he should be, I’m a catch,” he said with a soft laugh against the crown of Cas’s head.

For some reason that prompted Cas to laugh. He leaned back to look at Dean, not letting go of him completely. "You are… Um, thank you for helping me. I wish it would have ended differently, but… you were very persuasive as my boyfriend."

Dean waved him off with a smile. “I’m just sorry it didn’t work out how you wanted.”

Cas bit his lower lip, trying to get his emotions under control before he nodded. "I don't know what to do now? Do you think… I should text him?"

“That I don’t know. If the guy just needs space, texting him might be a bad idea. If he doesn’t feel the same about you, texting him is definitely a bad idea.”

"So I can't do anything to fix it?" Cas asked, his voice breaking.

Dean sighed. “Maybe not yet. Give him a couple days.”

"You think I should forget about him?" Cas asked after a moment.

“For now.” Dean looped his arm over Cas’s shoulder. “How about we hit up a bar? I’ll finally teach you how to play pool.”

Cas gave Dean a soft smile, incredibly thankful to his friend for supporting and comforting him through this. Dean was always there for him and he was glad that, although he had lost Heaven, he had found a home with the Winchesters. Dean was making him feel like family and he needed the reassurance and comfort now more than ever. "That sounds like a very good idea. I welcome the distraction."

Dean chuckled. “Alright, let me finish up, take a quick shower, and we’ll head to my favorite dive.”

“I’ll wait for you in the library.” Cas gave him a quick soft smile before he left the garage. Every step felt harder and more difficult, and at one point he just leaned against the wall of the hallway and closed his eyes. He had never felt a pain like this before. And he hated that there was nothing he could do.

As time dragged on, waiting for Dean in the library, desperately trying to mute those thoughts, Cas sat on his hands so he wouldn’t be tempted to text Inias. 

When that urge grew too strong, Dean came into the library, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, rubbing a towel against his wet hair. “Ready?”

"Very." Cas quickly got up from his chair, taking in a deep breath. "Could you take my phone from me?"

Dean chuckled and held his hand out for the device. “You didn’t text him, right?”

Cas handed it over with a head shake. "No. But I wanted to. I can't think of anything else. I just want to apologize and beg him to come back, tell him to forget what I said and pretend it didn't happen. I just want him to come back."

“Good idea to give me the phone,” Dean said with a laugh as he put it in his pocket. Just as he was about to say something else, the papers on the nearby table flew up in a scattered circle as the sound of wings flapping startled them both.

Inias collapsed against a chair, he was bloody, cuts and abrasions littered his face, one eye swollen shut from the disfigured, purple knot. His shirt was ripped, gashes marring his torso as he gasped for breath, looking up at Cas with his good eye.

"Inias!" Cas cried out and was instantly next to him, his hand hovering over his face before he tapped into his grace, starting to heal him. Whoever had attacked him had used an angelic weapon, which made his body difficult to heal. But he could repair the worst damage to his vessel. "What... what happened?"

“I… I… told them I would no longer hunt you for them,” Inias gasped out before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"Inias!" Cas carded his fingers through his hair before he exchanged a distraught look with Dean. "I… I’ll take him to my bed… I don’t know why he fell unconscious. The strain on his grace must be severe.” 

“Need my help?” Dean asked as he tossed the towel on the table and approached.

Cas wrapped his arms around Inias and lifted him, pressing him tightly to his body. "Yes, you can open the door for me."

His heart was beating quickly and he shook his head. "Inias... why did you do that?" He murmured. 

Inias did not respond, his head just lolled against his chest.

“Don’t suppose a human first aid kit would help?” Dean asked as he held Cas’s bedroom door open for him.

"Yes, I couldn't heal all of his wounds. Those from angelic weapons are tricky and my grace isn't exactly..." He pressed Inias tighter and closed his eyes when they arrived at his room. "I can't believe he did this. That he disobeyed so directly because of me."

Dean patted Cas’s shoulder and gave him a pointed look. “Guess you were wrong,” was all he said before he disappeared through the door, clearly on his way to get the kit from the bathrooms.

His worry hadn't left him any time to think about that. Inias must feel something for him if he had done something like that. There was still doubt in his mind, though. He had been wrong before. 

He carded his fingers through Inias's hair, leaning over him to kiss his forehead. "I love you," he whispered. "And I promise I'll fight for you. No one is going to take you from me."

“Cas… tiel…” Inias gasped out, his good eye fluttering as he barely blinked it open.

"Inias." He cupped his cheek. "You're safe now. Rest, please."

“You’re… safe…” he breathed out before his eyelid fluttered shut and his head lolled back.

Cas frowned at that, wondering what Inias had meant. His lack of consciousness was alarming, but he hoped he just needed some rest to recharge his grace. With his healing power and Dean's help, he was confident that Inias would get better soon. 

He slid next to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. His lips pressed to Inias’s temple. “Everything will be fine,” he murmured, knowing it was also a comfort for himself.

When Dean appeared in the doorway, he gave Cas an impossibly sympathetic smile. “Come on, Dorothy. Let’s stitch the scarecrow back together.”

Cas sat up carefully, not to disturb Inias and unbuttoned the remains of his shirt to get to his wounds. "Thank you, Dean." He looked up at him. "I can't thank you enough."

Dean flashed him another smile. “Point me to the worst and we’ll work our way down.”

Cas hovered his hand over his body, trying to get a better overview on his injuries. "Here right over his hip bone." Inias was still bleeding from the deep cut Cas hadn't managed to close. It was shimmering white. "Can you stitch that so he won't lose any more grace?"

Dean rolled up his sleeves. “I can try,” he said as he opened the kit and started threading a needle.

Cas cradled Inias’s head on his lap, searching for the spot on his neck that was the thinnest barrier between vessel and angel. He started to stroke him there, knowing it would calm him down.

“Alright, here goes,” Dean said as he pulled the needle through Inias’s skin and started stitching.

Inias didn’t flinch.

"I don't know if that is a good sign or not," Cas breathed out, his other hand carding through Inias's soft hair. "That he didn’t react."

“He’s out cold, they whammied him good.” Dean looked up at Cas. “You’re not in danger now, right?”

"I don't know." Cas had never really worried about that. He had been on the run from Heaven for a long time now. "Maybe now they will also look for him to finish the job." He growled. "I will kill any angel that tries."

Dean chuckled. “Let’s try to not let it come to that.”

“I know we’re safe in the bunker,” Cas murmured, never stopping looking at Inias’s face. He appeared so fragile, unconscious like that. Not like the untouchable warrior he usually was.

“And provided he doesn’t do you dirty, he’s welcome to stay here.”

Cas frowned at Dean. "What do you mean?"

Dean looked up as he finished tying the thread. “As long as he doesn’t break your heart.”

Cas felt constricted then. "He already did… I mean… he's back, but I still have no idea what he feels for me."

Dean chuckled. “Dude told them he won’t turn you in then got the fuck beat out of him. I’m pretty sure he feels something for you.”

Cas stared at him. Hope filled his chest and expanded his heart, although he had tried to avoid feeling that. "You really think that?"

“Come on. Would you do that for someone you didn’t give a damn about?”

Cas shrugged before he smiled shyly, his gaze falling back to Inias's face. "I guess not."

Dean finished treating Inias’s wounds, clapping a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “You should get some rest too. He’s probably gonna be out for the night.”

"I'm not sure I can rest, but I will stay here and watch over him." Cas looked up at Dean, feeling incredibly thankful for his best friend. Not just for patching Inias up, but also for being there for him in this confusing and painful time. "Thank you, Dean. For everything."

“What’re pretend boyfriends for?” Dean teased with a wink as he grabbed the kit and moved toward the door.

Yes, that was something he had to confess to Inias. He hoped he wouldn’t be too angry with him about that. When Dean left his room, Cas pulled Inias closed again, closing his eyes. It was a weird feeling to have him back after this emotional rollercoaster. Cas had never been on one, but that was how the phrase went. so Cas suspected a rollercoaster couldn’t be a nice experience. He wondered if Inias would want to stay with him, here on earth. 

It was always difficult for an angel to abandon Heaven, especially for one as duty bound and loyal as Inias. Cas really hoped he didn’t ruin another angel’s life by pulling him into his own.

**.... :::: :::: ....**

It wasn't that Cas had been sleeping, but a soft movement in his arms made him aware of his surroundings. 

"Inias?" He carded his fingers through the angel's hair, his gaze wandering over his body. He looked fine. His vessel had healed up nicely.

Inias gently cupped Cas’s cheek. “Hello, Castiel.”

Cas couldn't help but smile, leaning into his hand. "How are you feeling?"

“Mostly healed.” Inias shook his head in dismay. “I should leave, I’ve put you and those you care about in danger by coming here again.”

"What?" Cas pulled back and stared at him. "No, you're staying. They nearly killed you and you're safe here." 

Inias leaned over to grab his shirt from the end of the bed. “I can’t risk them reaching you. It’s safer if I leave.”

"I don't care!" Cas grabbed Inias's wrist. "I'm constantly in danger and you staying away won't change that. It could make it worse though. If you leave me... then I will be in more danger. Think about it!" Cas walked closer so he look in Inias's eyes. "We are both soldiers and we fight well together. But we're weaker on our own. You have to see the logic and tactical advantage in that."

“I don’t give a damn what happens to me, Castiel! And I can assure you, whatever torture is bestowed on me will never compare to the thought of losing you. Again!”

Cas crossed the gap between them to pull Inias into a rough kiss. He cupped Inias’s cheeks and stared at him, his face determined. "You will lose me if you leave. If you're so adamant about protecting me, then stay and do exactly that."

There was a beat of almost unbearable silence, Inias’s blue eyes a storm of anger, confusion, of something Cas couldn’t quite pinpoint before he yanked Cas into a fiery kiss, lifting him in his arms as he slammed him against the wall.

Cas groaned into the kiss, wrapping his legs around him as he let himself get swept away from the force of Inias's fervor. "I swear," he growled against his lips, biting him, "If you leave me again, I'll personally hunt you down." 

Inias barked out a laugh as he shook his head. He carried Cas to the bed and carefully dropped him before crawling over him. He captured Cas’s lips in a kinder, gentler kiss.

It felt different. More intimate and more loving. He sighed into the kiss, sliding his palms over Inias’s skin before he wandered down to his pants and unbuttoned them. “I need you,” he whispered. He didn’t just mean sex. He needed Inias on so many levels.

Inias groaned and yanked Cas in for a needy kiss in response.

Cas pulled down Inias’s pants, just enough to free his erection before he unbuttoned his own pants and quickly discarded them, kicking them off of the bed. They were still trading kisses and moans as he spread his legs for his lover.

With a swift move, Inias slid between his legs and braced his fingers at Cas’s hole, using his grace to relax and open Cas up. 

Cas groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow, spreading his legs even further. “Please, Inias. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he murmured as he positioned himself and slowly sank inside.

“You did?” Cas asked, knowing how hopeful he sounded. The air escaped his lungs as he felt Inias sinking deeper, the pressure on his prostate intense. His gaze lingered on Inias’s face, his beautiful blue eyes.

Inias nodded as he leaned close, lips a breath away. “I’ve always been fond of you, Castiel.”

"I hope you know… that my feelings for you run very deep, Inias." He pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he whispered, "I love you."

“Love?” Inias asked with a head tilt before he groaned and started thrusting faster.

"Yes," Cas moaned, wrapping his arms around Inias's body to stroke over his back. His whole body was tingling with pleasure, but he concentrated on getting his message across. He was afraid of saying the words, which may cause their sex to end, giving Inias no reason to stay.

Inias grunted as he slammed into him harder. “How does that feel?”

Cas gasped, closing his eyes as his fingernails dug into Inias’s back. "Painful every time you're gone. Indescribably perfect when you're here." 

“Like right now?” Inias gasped out as he yanked Cas in for a kiss instead of waiting for an answer.

Cas kissed him back, slipping his tongue inside to taste him as he hummed in response. It was so difficult to think when Inias was having his way with him. 

Inias’s thrusts grew more erratic, as he tried to get impossibly close. “I chose you over Heaven,” he groaned out as he cupped Cas’s face between his hands. “Does that mean I love you?”

Cas forgot how to breathe, searching Inias's eyes as his heart felt like it was exploding out of his chest. Heaven had always been Inias’s top priority as long as he had known him. He had given everything for his loyalty. And now he had chosen Cas. He nodded slowly, gasping out a broken, "Yes, I think so." And for the first time Cas knew what happiness should feel like. Overwhelming, warm and all consuming. He smiled as a tear fell from his cheek, "Thank you."

Inias gently pressed a kiss to Cas’s lips as his hips stilled and he filled Cas.

Cas gasped, feeling Inias so deep and coming pushed him over, too. He panted through the waves of pleasure, his arms holding Inias tighter as he whispered, "I love you so much."

“I love you too.”

Cas looked at him in awe, smiling before he pulled him into another kiss. Finally he felt safe. Comforted in the thought that Inias felt the same and that he would stay.

**.... :::: :::: ....**

It had been a little over two weeks since Inias basically moved in with them. While Dean was still wary of the guy, mostly because he didn’t want his best friend to get hurt, Cas was friggin’ smitten. Any time Inias walked into a room, Cas would focus all his attention on the angel. And if he wasn’t in the room? Inias was all Cas talked about.

Dean was happy for him, but kept Inias at arm’s length. It wasn’t until they all went on a hunt together. Inias’s quick thinking and amped up grace saved Sammy’s and Cas’s asses. So Dean begrudgingly started giving the guy more of a chance.

When he and Sammy found another case, Dean decided he should include them. Make an effort to include Inias for Cas’s sake. After checking the library and kitchen, Dean figured they were in Cas’s room. 

They had offered Inias his own room, but both angels looked at him and Sam like they had lost their damn minds. So Dean stopped questioning it. 

As he reached Cas’s room, he grabbed the knob and pushed the door open, eyes on the paper in his hand before he said as he started to look up, “Yo, we’ve got a… goddamnit, Cas!”

They were both freaking naked, Cas bent over the desk in his room while Inias was fucking him. 

Cas's eyes went wide as they locked gazes. "Dean!"

Dean turned away and slammed the door before he yelled, “You have a lock on your damn door for a reason!”

"You could knock like a normal person!" Cas yelled back.

“I probably should, considering you two fuck like rabbits!”

Suddenly the door opened and he was met by a very pissed off (and very naked) Inias. His hard dick pointing right at Dean. "Dean! Stop having discussions with my angel when we're having sex. Leave! We need ten more minutes. Maybe twenty."

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. He let out a disbelieving scoff and took a step back. “Make it ten. We have a case.” He’d be damned if he was about to let this dude tell him what to do.

"But Castiel likes to cuddle after sex," Inias explained in a tone that suggested that Dean was a monster for depriving the angel of that.

“Sweet Jesus,” he grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just… meet us in the library when you’re done.”

Inias nodded and closed the door in his face. Dean wasn't fast enough to leave before he heard him growl, "Get on the bed." It was followed by an ardent, deep moan from Cas.

“And lock your damn door!” Dean called out before he made his way back to the library. He needed a shot of whiskey.

Sam was waiting for him, giving Dean an expectant look, his duffel bag already packed. "And?"

“They need twenty minutes to finish fucking,” he barked, taking a swig straight from the bottle.

Sam looked pale. "You didn't… um… did you walk in on them?"

Dean let out a mirthless laugh as he lifted the bottle. “What do you think?”

"This has to stop! We need to talk to them. Last night I walked in on them doing it here in the library." Sam looked distraught. "I mean, it's nice that Cas is happy, but we need to put a stop to their sexcapades."

Dean handed his brother the bottle. “I’m guessing putting bells around their damn necks is out?”

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "They need to learn to be more considerate. And when we're on a case, they’re getting a separate room, far away from us."

“How can angels even be sex addicts?”

Sam looked as clueless as he was. "Also, I didn't expect Cas not to be the dominant one in that relationship."

Dean scoffed. “Right?” He shook his head. “I vote you tell them they aren’t allowed to fuck everywhere in the bunker.”

"Why me?"

Dean sighed and took another swig. “‘Cause I’m older and I told you to.”

"But you and Cas share a profound bond," Sam argued. "And he listens to you."

Not as profound as Cas and his angel boyfriend. Dean shook his head. “No he friggin’ doesn’t, otherwise he’d start locking his damn door. I’m pretty sure he’s an exhibitionist at this point.”

Sam grimaced before he sighed. "I think you're right. Plus, I have a feeling Cas would do anything Inias told him to. Do you think… do we have to be worried?"

Dean shrugged. “I trust Cas to not do anything stupid. Our biggest worry is probably how much brain bleach you and I need.”

Sam shook his head in dismay, his way too long hair falling into his face. "It's really hard to suppress what I saw." His expression turned determined. “I’m putting an end to this.”

“Well, give ‘em another ten minutes. They like to  _ cuddle.”  _ He rolled his eyes and took another swig of the scotch. At this rate, Sammy was gonna have to drive.

Sam gave him a weird, soul searching look before he asked, "You're okay, right?"

Dean barked out a laugh. “I’d rather not know how big Inias’s dick is, but yeah, I’m fine. I’ve suffered worse trauma.”

In that moment Inias and Cas joined them in the library, thankfully clothed. Cas looked like he went through a tornado though, hair standing in every direction, bite marks and hickeys all over his throat. And his expression was completely blissed out and smitten. Inias looked cool and nonchalant as always. “We’re ready now,” Cas announced shyly, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

Dean snorted and moved to grab his duffel bag. He nodded to Sam expectantly.

Sam’s expression turned into a stern one… he looked a little bit like an old granny ready to bitch someone out. “Before we go we need to set some ground rules! We’re happy for both of you, but the sex outside of Cas’s room has to stop. And when you have sex in Cas’s room, please lock the door.”

“In our defense, we don’t have sex in places we assume you will find us.” Inias folded his arms over his chest.

"Well, you assumed wrong! And it isn't something my brother and I want to see. So since we live here too, you two should show a little more consideration," Sam explained, mirroring Inias's pose.

Dean looked at Cas. “You’re being quiet.”

Cas looked at the floor. "I..." He stepped closer to Inias and exchanged a questioning look with him. "I’ll try not to forget to lock the door next time. I'm sorry, Dean." 

Dean sighed. “Let’s just hit this hunt.”

Cas nodded and smiled happily at Inias, taking his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. 

Dean had never seen Inias smile before. But there it was. A genuine happy smile, and obvious love and adoration in his eyes when they met Cas’s. It was nice to see them both so happy. 

Dean knew, if anyone deserved some freaking happiness, it was Cas. And for some reason it made him happy, too.

Still... he could gladly do without all the gay porn.

**The End**


End file.
